


King's Protection

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Percy Jackson Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Sometimes, Percy still has nightmares about the war. His lover is there to reassure him.





	King's Protection

PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – King's Protection || PJatO || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – King's Protection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Neptune

Summary: Prompt: "Baby, I'm scared." - "You don't have to be, not as long as I'm here." for Nepercy. Sometimes, Percy still has nightmares about the war. His lover is there to reassure him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_King's Protection_

Percy woke up with a scream on his lips, his fingers clawing at something – anything – to hold onto, to keep him tethered to reality. A sob wrecked his body and he collapsed forward.

"Perseus. Perseus, it's alright", whispered a dark, warm voice softly.

Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a firm, soothing hug. Percy threw his own arms around his lover, clinging onto him and sobbing.

"Baby, I... I'm scared", whispered Percy, voice breaking.

"You don't have to be, not as long as I'm here", assured Neptune.

Tilting his head, Percy looked at the king of the ocean. It had happened during the Giant War, when Percy had been diving and afraid to drown when Neptune had appeared to him, soothing him. And after the war, they had... talked. A lot. Neptune had courted him. It had been weird, at first, thinking of Poseidon, the aloof dad in the Hawaiian shirts, and Neptune, the hot well-trained Roman god of storms and the ocean with harder edges than Poseidon. Neptune _was hot_. And kind and understanding. They found a common ground, in a far different way. And then they fell in love. Salacia and Neptune had separated a while ago, during the Titan War because Amphitrite/Salacia was not a fan of her husband cheating on her again. Now, five years later, Percy and Neptune were married, Percy ruled the ocean with his husband, having turned his back on being a hero – being the gods' _puppet_. Now he was a god himself, now he could finally rest.

Only... Only that he couldn't. Every now and again, the nightmares caught up with him. The Titan War, the Giant War, Tartarus, Smelly Gabe, just _everything_. And then he'd wake up, screaming and crying and breaking down. But every time he did, Neptune was there, at his side, _catching him_.

Neptune loved him, supported him, protected him. Percy knew Neptune would never allow Juno to kidnap him again and memory-wipe him again and put him in danger _again_. Neptune was going to be at his side and he would not allow any god to screw with Percy again. There were so many other dangers out there that Percy would have to face, but even with them, he knew Neptune would be at his side and help him through them. He knew that, for the first time, he was actually safe.

"Sorry for waking you", sighed Percy as he calmed down some, curling against Neptune.

"Never be sorry for that, my love", chided Neptune, kissing Percy's forehead softly. "When you need me, I'll always be there to protect you. Even from your own nightmares."

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
